The present invention relates generally to a golf training device, and in particular to a golf training device having a player""s attitude correcting device.
A golf training device simulates a putting green of a golf course. A player may practice putting operation without actually playing in a real golf course. A conventional golf training device comprises a runway for golf balls and a putting green platform which forms a hole for receiving the golf ball moving through the runway. The overall structure of the conventional golf training device is simple and can be made portable whereby a player can practice putting at any desired location.
The conventional golf training device, however, provides a simulation of the putting green that allows a player to repeatedly practice putting only. There is no measure that a player can get feedback from the device regarding if his or her attitude is correct or not or how to correct his or her attitude.
Thus, it desired to improve the golf training device to provide a better solution of practicing golf.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device comprising a player""s attitude correcting device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device comprising a correction wire for indicating the movement direction of a putted golf ball along the runway to allow a player to observe and get a visual feedback of his or her putting operation. The player may then modify his or her attitude in putting a ball based on the observation. The correction wire also helps the player to correct and improve his or her visual determination of the location and orientation of the ball hole in the putting green.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device comprising a correction mirror which reflects and shows the image of a player when the player is putting a ball whereby the player can modify his or her attitude to get a good putting.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device that allows for automatic return of putted balls.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.